¿Por qué no puedo ser seme?
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Sora, Cloud y Roxas molestos porque no los dejan hacer de semes. Saïx amigo de sus novios los comprende de sobremanera. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los cuatro semes ante la pregunta? ¿Qué harán? Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Cloud, Xemnas/Saïx, Axel/Roxas.
1. Una gigantesca duda

**¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER SEME?!**

_**Sumarry:**_** Sora, Cloud y Roxas molestos porque no los dejan hacer de semes. Saïx amigo de sus novios los comprende de sobremanera.**

**-porque soy mayor que tú- -porque no se me da la gana- -porque tienes muchísima más pinta de uke- -porque aquí se hace lo que yo diga, te guste o no- habían respondido Riku, Sephiroth, Axel y Xemnas, cuando sus ukes les habían preguntado.**

**¿Cómo reaccionarán los cuatro semes ante la pregunta¿Qué harán? ****(Riku/Sora) (Sephiroth/Cloud) (Axel/Roxas) (Xemnas/Saïx)**

Personajes: Riku, Sora, Cloud, Sephiroth, Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, Saïx

Categoría: Kingdom Hearts

Géneros: Angustia, Drama, Humor, Romance, Universo Alterno

Advertencias: Chan, Lemmon, Violación, Yaoi

Clasificación: T

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-xxxxx- Diálogos.

_-"xxxxx"-_ Pensamientos.

_**/xxxxxx/**_ Flash back o recuerdo.

**O- O- O **Cambio de escena.

**(N/a: xxxxx)** Notas de la Autora.

**_NOTA:_ De una te lo digo, si no te gusta el yaoi, abstente a dejar reviews, con cosas como: "estás enferma", "¿qué problemas tienes?", "¡que asco!", y cosas que se le parezcan… si no te gusta el fic existe un botón llamado ATRÁS y que está en la parte de arriba de la página, dicho botón también funciona si no te gusta el yaoi, dale cuando gustes, pero no quiero reviews diciendo que el fic es un asco, una porquería, que debería dedicarme a otra cosa… se aceptan críticas de cualquier clase, pero, si son constructivas debes darme una razón para aceptarla, tipo "debes mejorar la forma en que redactas, es muy simple" o "tienes muchos errores ortográficos, revisa el capi, no se ve bien" de resto ignorare cualquier comentario, odio a aquellos que dicen dejar críticas constructivas y no hacen más que tratar, inutilemente, de bajamre los ánimos…**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece u.u, si fuera así, tendría mucho más yaoi del oculto que de por si ya tiene n.n, le pertenece a Disney y a Squaresoft... y lo utilizó sin obtener ningún beneficio a cambio, además de sus lindos reviews y el saber que les gusta lo que hago.**_

**Ahora si vayamos con el primer capi: **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** Una gigantesca duda.**

Era día viernes en Twilight Town. Era un día soleado y tres chicos, que tendrían unos 15 años, se encontraban reunidos en la plaza del pueblo, hablaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que cierto castaño sacó a relucir un tema que los tenía con una duda existencial.

-¿por qué nosotros somos los ukes?- preguntó Sora confundido.

-¿a qué ha venido eso Sora?- preguntó un rubio de nombre Cloud. Él también había tenido esa duda desde hace algún tiempo.

-eso… ¿por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los ukes?- Sora se volteó dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos y apretando los puños con algo de fuerzas –¿alguna vez han sido semes?-

El silencio reinó entre los tres chicos. Se oían los típicos sonidos de una calle, pero ellos no emitían ninguno.

-ven, de ahí mi pregunta-

-Sora tiene mucha razón, siempre somos nosotros los que recibimos, pero nunca nos dejan a nosotros de semes- dijo otro rubio que respondía al nombre de Roxas, era primo de Sora –siempre tuve esa duda, pero nunca quise hablar sobre ese tema-

-realmente Sora, no tengo ni la menor idea, siempre ha sido así-

-oigan¿ese no es Saïx?- preguntó Sora que aún seguía de espalda a sus amigos -¿y si le preguntamos a él?-

-es cierto, Saix también es uke- dijo Roxas.

-no lo digo por eso, es amigo de Riku, Sephiroth y Axel, debe saber porque no nos dejan nunca ser semes- Sora corrió hacia donde el peliazul que cargaba unas bolsas con lo que debía ser comida.

Cloud y Roxas lo siguieron.

-hola Saïx- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-hola-

-oye¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?-

-si¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Saïx curioso.

-¿por qué no podemos ser semes?- preguntó Cloud con algo de rabia.

Saïx quedó unos segundos en silencio y mirando detenidamente a los tres chicos.

-¿por qué debería saber yo eso?- alzó una ceja extrañado.

-porque eres amigo de nuestros novios- dijo Roxas –convives a diario con ellos, debes de saberlo-

-nunca hablamos de algo así-

-pero eso no impide que lo sepas-

-¿si tantas ganas de saberlo tienen por qué no se lo preguntan ustedes?- preguntó Saïx con fastidio –la vida sexual de ustedes me importa una mierda- se notaba el tono de voz con el que Saix hablaba. Estaba molesto.

-vamos Saïx, no es para ponerte así- suspiró Cloud resignado.

-no es por ustedes… también me toca ser siempre uke y hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en ello- ahora si la mirada de molestia estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia ellos.

-eh… etto… ahora me siento culpable- dijo Sora apenado.

-si bueno, no importa, cuando vea a…- Saïx miraba al cielo pensativo, pero al notar tres miradas puestas fijamente sobre él dejó inconclusa su oración -¿qué?-

-pues¿quién es tu novio?- preguntó Roxas con una sonrisa.

Saïx se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-eso no es su problema- estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando y a ignorar por completo a los chicos, pero sintió como era agarrado por la cintura por varios brazos -¿podrían dejarme de una puñetera vez? Tengo cosas que hacer-

-vamos Saïx, onegai, dinos- pidió Sora apretando más fuerte su cintura.

-dejen de joder ya… sino llegó con esto rápido mi madre se molestará- Saïx trató de caminar pero los chicos agarrándolo no le facilitaban la tarea.

-si nos lo dijeras te soltaríamos- Cloud puso una sonrisa.

-ya dije que ese no era su problema-

-pero…- Roxas puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

-si no me dejan en paz, me veré en la necesidad de mandarlos a volar de una sola patada- los chicos se alejaron de él al instante, sabían Saïx era cinta negra en karate -por fin-

-eres muy malo- Sora hizo puchero.

-nunca lo pongas en duda-

-no me creo que seas uke…-

-¿podrían dejar de molestar y de atosigar ya?- Saïx se estaba poniendo de los nervios –si soy uke y mi maldito seme es Xemnas¿contentos?-

Los 3 quedaron impactados al oír eso.

-¿Xemnas?-

-si-

-¿el director del Instituto?-

-si… y no tengo las mínimas ganas de seguir con el interrogatorio- dijo apenas notó Sora volvería a abrir la boca –así que me largo-

-recuerda preguntarle al director Xemnas sobre lo de ser seme-

A Saïx le estaba dando un tic en una ceja _–"¿cuándo acordamos algo así?"-._ Prefirió no preguntar y seguir andando, no quería oto interrogatorio con los noviecitos de sus amigos.

-joder… quien iba a imaginar que el cabrón de Xemnas, siendo tan duro y cruel, estaría enamorado- dijo Roxas en son de burla.

-bueno Saïx tampoco es un pan de Kami, deberán entenderse muy bien- le respondió Cloud con el mismo tonito.

-ya bueno, tengo que irme a casa, mi mamá me matará si vuelvo a llegar tarde- dijo Cloud.

-si bueno también tenemos que irnos- Sora y Roxas, vivían en el mismo edificio.

Los chicos tomaron caminos distintos y regresaron a sus casas.

**O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O**

Era lunes, día de clases, nuestros protagonistas se encuentran ya dentro del Instituto.

-¿y?... ¿alguien preguntó lo del seme?- se notaba Sora ansioso.

-no, no vi a Sephiroth en todo el fin de semana- dijo Cloud cansino.

-bueno… pues… yo si vi a Axel… pero…- Roxas se sonrojó antes de acabar la frase.

-tsk, si, ya sabemos como acabó tu noche, a mi no me dejaron salir de casa- Sora frunció el ceño –ya le preguntaré a Riku cuando acabemos clases-

-trata de preguntarle antes de que empiece a besarte, sino seguiremos con la duda- Cloud entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Roxas.

-¡lo siento!- Roxas hizo movimientos exagerados con sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y los chicos tuvieron que entrar a su salón, los tres estudiaban juntos en 9no "D".

El uniforme del los chicos era un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca de las que se abotonan manga corta, y de zapatos llevaban cualquiera. Cloud tenía puesto un sweater negro que también pertenecía al colegio.

El de las chicas era una falda plisada negra hasta por arriba de las rodillas, junto con la típica camisa del uniforme de chicas blanca y negra, medias hasta por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos cualquiera.

-bien hoy debían entregar el trabajo sobre la historia de Grecia- dijo Zexion, profesor que daba historia universal.

Todos sacaron los trabajos, Zexion paso recogiéndolos.

-menuda mierda se me ha quedado en casa- susurró Sora con molestia.

-deberías dejar de tener sexo con tu noviecito todo el día, así andarías más pendiente- susurró una pelirroja sentada frente a él.

-ándate a la mierda Kairi, si quisiera tu opinión te la hubiera pedido en primer lugar ¿no te parece?- Sora embozó una sonrisa, al ver como Kairi ponía una cara de sorpresa.

-marica de cuarta- Kairi, la típica zorra de Instituto, aquella que se ve por encima de cualquiera, pero que en su cabeza no hay más que aire, y a la hora demuestra que no sirve para nada.

-puta barata-

Zexion se paró al lado de Sora.

-etto… verá… ocurrió algo muy gracioso- Sora reía nervioso.

-¿ahora con qué me vas a venir?- suspiró derrotado Zexion –¿unos extraños seres sin corazón mandaron tu trabajo a otro mundo?-

Cloud que estaba sentado atrás de Sora y Roxas al lado del mismo, rieron ante el comentario. Sora hizo un mohín gracioso.

-lo traes sin falta para mañana- dijo Zexion resignado.

-que comprensible-

**O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O**

Había pasado la mañana y las clases habían acabado. Los chicos se encontraron en la salida del Instituto.

-hola Cloud- saludo Leon sonriéndole de manera muy provocativa.

Sephiroth lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-ein, hola Leon- saludó Cloud un tanto nervioso. Leon parecía uno de esos acosadores de menores que se paran en las entradas de las escuelas.

Riku rió viendo las caras que ponía Sephiroth cada vez que Leon emitía una palabra, su primo era un tanto posesivo y celoso, aunque realmente tenía motivos.

-vámonos- Sephiroth tomó de la mano a Cloud y lo jaló haciendo que por poco tropezara.

-joder, más cuidado ¿no?- Cloud lo miró ceñudo, pero su expresión cambio a la de un tonto enamorado cuando sintió unos labios tibios, dándole un beso tierno. Leon apretó los puños viendo la escena, prefirió dar la vuelta e ignorar lo que ahí pasaba.

Los chicos caminaron por algún rato. Sora se preguntaba si debía de preguntarle a Riku ahora sobre su duda.

-¿Sora ocurre algo?- Riku lo miró extrañado, Sora se notaba muy pensativo, y esa no era precisamente una cualidad de él.

-no ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-no, por nada-

-oigan¿quieren entrar?- preguntó Axel al estar frente al portón de su casa.

Los chicos negaron, los padres de Axel no estaban en casa ahora y sabían Roxas se apuntaría de inmediato, sabían como acabaría su tarde.

-yo si voy- no se habían equivocado.

Axel miró a Roxas con cara de pervertido en potencia.

-cómprate una tacita para la baba- le dijo Cloud, y Axel se sonrojo y tosió disimulado.

Axel y Roxas se despidieron de los demás y entraron a la cada del primero.

En unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Cloud.

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, Sephiroth lo empujó un poco para que entrara.

-joder Sephiroth- dijo un Cloud sonrojado.

-shh- se limitó a decir el peliplateado.

Riku y Sora rieron ante la escena.

-nos vemos chicos- logró decir Cloud antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada por Sephiroth.

-empiezo a creer que nuestros amigos son muy raros- dijo Sora.

-si bueno, nosotros somos aún más raros por juntarnos con ellos- Riku tomó de la mano a Sora y de la nada le plantó un beso a Sora, los dos cerraron los ojos al sentir los labios del otro. El beso se torno más apasionado. Sora recordó estaban en mitad de la calle y que más de uno se estaría fijando en su espectáculo.

Y tenía razón varias miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos, unas con asco, otras con algo parecido a ternura ante la escena.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio de Sora. Entraron y se metieron en el ascensor. Riku no perdió tiempo para volver a besar a Sora.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso 5, aquel donde vivía Sora.

-¡wua!- gritó un chico rubio ante la escena, y los otros dos se separaron.

-eh, lo siento Demyx- dijo Sora apenado.

-nada de lo siento, mira que muchas veces lo hemos pillado haciendo cosas raras con Xigbar- el rubio se sonrojo al instante.

-eh… yo…- los chicos salieron del ascensor y Demyx entró con prisa, no solo por evitar la conversación, sino porque llegaría tarde a la Universidad. No le gustaba hablar de su relación con Xigbar, no porque le diera pena o algo, sino porque el otro le llevaba 10 años, y muchos lo consideraban extraño y asqueroso.

No era el caso de Riku y Sora, eso él lo sabía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no hablaba de eso con nadie.

-no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso- el ascensor aún no se cerraba porque Sora lo tenía presionado desde afuera.

-si tanto te gusta Xigbar, deberías mandar a los otros a joderse si no les gusta su relación- Sora soltó el botón y las puertas se cerraron, evitando Demyx les diera una respuesta.

* * *

**Bien aquí ha acabado el primer capi, espero les haya gustado n.n.**

**Por cierto, si en algún momento parece que tengo algo contra Kairi... pues si, es cierto ¬¬... me cae de la patada... pero eso no significa que esto se vaya a convertir en un fic Anti-Kairi, odio los fics donde la agarran contra un personaje y le hacen 20mil cosas malas y acaba muriendo de la forma más estúpida posible... aunque manifestaré mi odio por ella varias veces n.n.**

**Sephiroth: por qué el idiota de Squall acosa a Cloud-chan?**

**no te vayas a poner celoso y posesivo u.u... cuando lo haces pareces psicópata… además… a Squall ya le tengo pareja, pero no aparecerá hasta dentro de mucho…**

**Sephiroth: Cloud es mío!!!!**

**Cloud: O///O etto...**

**vaya parejita... que raros u.u**

**Riku: y con todo y eso es tú obsesión... por ahora...**

**Cierto! n.n**

**Sora: bien... de una agradecemos todos los reviews que nos lleguen...**

**Roxas: esperamos les haya gustado este primer capi.**

**Xemnas: las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes desde el siguiente capítulo. Salgo yo a fin de cuentas.**

**Saïx: callate Xemnas ¬¬.**

**Axel: que será subido el próximo sábado sin falta... y se llamará ****"X de Xaldin... ¿o X de ****Xemnas?"**

**bien los esperamos en el capítulo siguiente n.n... ja ne!!!**

**!" VeRo.SaSuKe.UcHiHa "!**


	2. X de Xaldin, o X de Xemnas

**Bien he aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fic n.n**

**Sora: a ver si para este recibimos más reviews u.u**

**Roxas: si no Vero no lo segirá, y no podrán ver el capi que sigue dedicado al Axel/Roxas**

**en realidad si... no amenaces con eso Roxas, porque no se cumplirá aunque no reciba nada, igual lo seguiré n.nU**

**Riku: bien aquí vamos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**** X de Xaldin… ¿o X de Xemnas?**

En el Instituto aún se encontraba Saïx, los otros no se preguntaron porque no estaba, sabían Saïx se quedaba muchas veces en el Instituto y también la razón.

El peliazul esperaba fastidiado, apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de la oficina del director. Escuchaba música en su Ipod para matar el tiempo.

Una media hora después Xemnas se dignó a salir de la oficina.

-lo siento mi niño- dijo al ver a Saïx fastidiado al lado, besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos. Saïx desvió la mirada avergonzado, era raro que lo trataran así, aún no se acostumbraba.

Xemnas rió un poco ante la mueca de Saïx, luego de tanto tiempo le parecía increíble como Saïx aún no acaba de acostumbrarse.

-no hagas eso- dijo Saïx en un susurro –alguien podría vernos- Xemnas ignoró lo que dijo y besó los labios del menor, un casto beso, era un simple saludo.

-no me importa-

-ya veremos si dirías eso cuando te acusen de pederasta- Xemnas rió, sabía de sobra que le llevaba 10 años a Saïx, y que era menor de edad, pero le daba gracia. No le importaba lo que dijeran, Saïx era su chico, su novio, y si a alguien no le gustaba podía irse jodiendo.

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- ofreció Xemnas, mientras entraban a su auto.

-bueno-

Llegaron a una de las cafeterías más famosas de Twilight Town, y entraron, varias y varios les silbaron. Se limitaron a ignorarlos a todos, y se sentaron en una mesa que solían ocupar al fondo.

La mesera llegó al momento.

-Xemnas, Saïx… ¿cómo están? Tiempo sin verlos- saludó la chica, era rubia y aparentaba unos 20 años.

-bien Naminé¿y tú que tal?- preguntó Xemnas.

-bueno lo mismo de siempre, cansada, la Universidad y el trabajo estresan- suspiró con fastidio y sacó una libreta y un lápiz –y ¿qué van a pedir esta vez?- sonrió.

-yo un late-

-eh, yo quiero un té y una torta de queso- Saïx le sonrió a Naminé.

-enseguida- Naminé se alejó de ellos, y dejó lo anotado a un chico tras la barra.

Xemnas se quedó embelesado mirando a Saïx, para él era perfecto. No le importaba para nada aquella curiosa cicatriz que tenía en su rostro, si bien siempre era algo que le causaba intriga, saber como había salido esa cicatriz… Saïx nunca se lo había dicho, igual él nunca le había preguntado.

-¿eh¿Qué ocurre?- Saïx pasó su mano derecha y chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara de Xemnas, que pareció despertar de su letargo.

-no es nada mi niño- se limitó a sonreír, y Saïx lo miró extrañado. Xemnas puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Saïx y no pudo resistirse a toca la cicatriz en forma de X con sus pulgares.

Saïx brincó un poco sobre el asiento, y se alejó del contacto de Xemnas. Si bien no le molestaba, no era de su agrado. Aquella cicatriz… aun ardía como el día en que se había hecho.

-Saïx… lo siento- Xemnas bajó un poco la cabeza arrepentido.

-eh… Xemnas…- Saïx estaba un poco nervioso –tú… ¿quieres saber como me hice esto?- señaló aquella marca única.

-Saïx… si te incomoda no importa, en serio… quedaré con la duda, pero no importa-

Antes de que Saïx le respondiera, Naminé apareció frente a ellos con lo que habían pedido.

-aquí tienen, disfrútenlo-

-de nada Naminé-

No volvieron a decir alguna palabra hasta haberse acabado lo que habían pedido, Saïx no levantaba la cabeza de la mesa, quería contarle a Xemnas como había resultado aquella cicatriz, pero se sentía mal cuando lo recordaba.

Xemnas pidió la cuenta y Naminé la trajo, pagó y se paró junto con Saïx de la mesa. Salieron del café, dirigiéndose de nuevo al auto del mayor.

Saïx tomó la mano de Xemnas cuando este la puso sobre la palanca de cambios, si bien no era muy devoto a las muestras de cariño, odiaba cuando Xemnas se distanciaba de él, le gustaba sentirse querido por alguien.

-Xemnas te contaré la razón de la cicatriz, pero promete no enojarte-

_-"¿no enojarme?"- _

-lo prometo- se limitó a responder Xemnas.

_**/Un Saïx de 12 años volvía de la escuela, caminaba por la calle despacio como si quisiera retrasar su llegada a casa lo más que pudiera.**_

_**Para ese entonces se la pasaba solo, no gustaba de juntarse con nadie, no fue sino como hasta unos 5 meses después que conoció a Riku, Sephiroth y Axel.**_

_**Para su desgracia llegó a su casa, y sabía de sobra "él" estaría ahí, esperando para fastidiarlo y humillarlo. Era "su" culpa el ser de esa manera, frío, serio y un asocial por excelencia.**_

_**-hola Saïx- dijo un chico de unos 17 años, en tono burlón. **_

_**-Xaldin- de repente sintió como era pegado contra una pared con algo de fuerza y como un cuerpo mucho más alto que el suyo lo apresaba. Xaldin se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Saïx que se encontraba bastante nervioso y cerró los ojos por reflejo.**_

_**-ohhhh- dijo Xaldin en tono burlón alejándose de él –el mocoso me tiene miedo- soltó una risa bastante burlona al tiempo que le daba la espalda.**_

_**No era para menos, Xaldin era su hermanastro, no tenían ningún vínculo sanguíneo, y desde que había llegado a su casa no había hecho más que molestarlo y acosarlo, le había dicho varias veces -tú inocencia va a ser mi regalo cuando cumpla 18 años, procura guardármelo-**_

_**Y ahora que lo recordaba…**_

_**-hoy cumplo años- Saïx sudó frío al oír esa frase –espero cuidaras bien de mi grandioso regalo- Xaldin se acercó a Saïx como si de un depredador se tratara y fuera a cazar a su presa.**_

_**Saïx como pudo logró escabullirse hasta la cocina, pero al tratar de cerrar la puerta Xaldin la empujo y fue a dar al piso. Xaldin reía como poseso, parecía un demente.**_

_**-mientras mas difícil, más excitante- Saïx se paró lo más rápido que pudo pero Xaldin estaba muy pegado a él y en unos segundos estaba arrinconado contra una mesa en la cocina.**_

_**Xaldin volteó con rapidez a Saïx quedando su cara contra la mesa. Saïx sintió como sus pantalones estaban siendo removidos y empezó a forcejear, tratando de librarse del agarre de Xaldin.**_

_**-quédate quieto de una maldita vez- el juego estaba hartándolo.**_

_**Saïx estuvo a punto de llorar, no quería su primera vez fuera así, y mucho menos con él. Tratando de librarse del agarre noto como tocaba algo frío, se fijo en él, un cuchillo bastante filoso. No dudó en tomarlo con la mano derecha y clavarlo en la mano que sujetaba la suya.**_

_**-¡ah!- Xaldin trató de alejarse de él, logrando abrir un hueco aún más grande en su mano. Saïx aprovecho y se separó hasta el otro lado de la cocina temblando de miedo.**_

_**-maldito mocoso de mierda- sacó el cuchillo de su mano, y volvió a reír como un demente. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Saïx que estaba paralizado por completo debido al miedo, alzó el cuchillo y Saïx cerró los ojos.**_

_**-"acaso… ¿voy a morir?"- las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus ojos y sintió el cuchillo filoso por sobre su cara.**_

_**-haz sido un niño malo Saïx, y has hecho molestar a tu dueño- parecía como si su mano completamente abierta y botando sangre por montón no lo molestara en lo absoluto, como si ni siquiera lo sintiera.**_

_**El cuchillo no se alejaba de su cara. Hasta que sintió como la misma era cortada, un corte profundo y doloroso, pero antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre su cara, Xaldin estaba haciendo otro corte sobre la misma.**_

_**No esperó más y se alejó de Xaldin, pero quedándose aún dentro de la cocina, se tiró al piso de rodillas y se agarró con algo de fuerza la cara, solo logrando que de esta emanara más sangre.**_

_**-eso, querido Saïx, es una X… la X de Xaldin… la X de tú dueño y de tu amo… nunca lo olvides- puso cara de psicópata mientras decía la frase –cada vez que te observes a un espejo, lamentarás haberme hecho esto- sacó las manos de Saïx de su cara, parecía como si llorara sangre, y puso la suya frente a su cara, el brazo lo tenía cubierto totalmente con sangre, pero aún parecía no sentirlo en lo más mínimo.**_

_**-yo…- Saïx no podía articular nada, no sabía si ya había acabado o si la tortura seguiría e incluso empeoraría.**_

_**Xaldin se levantó y tomó a Saïx de un brazo, con su mano buena, levantándolo bruscamente.**_

_**Lo jaló con dificultad llegando hasta la sala. Lamentaría como no tenía idea lo que había hecho, no iba a desperdiciar el día, estaba furioso y simplemente se desquitaría con el cuerpo del menor, hasta dejarlo inconciente y que no pudiera levantarse de la cama.**_

_**Estuvo por subir las escaleras aún jalando a Saïx, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron un hombre y una mujer mayor.**_

_**-Saïx, Xaldin… llegamos a casa-**_

_**-"esto… ¡no es posible!... ellos no llegaban sino hasta la noche"- pensaba Xaldin en extremo nervioso. Escuchó los sollozos de Saïx y no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo.**_

_**-maldición cállate- susurró en extremo molesto Xaldin. Paso el brazo, cuya mano estaba cortada, por sobre la boca de Saïx, evitando emitiera algún sonido.**_

_**Saïx sintió la sangre de Xaldin sobre sus labios… ese extraño sabor metálico, mezclándose con el suyo propio. Su sangre y la de Xaldin juntándose. Una escena un tanto extraña. **_

_**-vamos… cálmate… todo saldrá bien- Xaldin hablaba para sí mismo, tratando de calmarse. Jaló a Saïx consigo, saldría por la puerta trasera, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.**_

_**Pero antes de llegar a abrir la puerta, su madre y su padre estaban a unos pasos de ellos. **_

_**-chicos- Xaldin sujetaba la perilla, pero aún así parecía como si no pudiera girarla. Saïx también estaba inmóvil, a fin de cuentas ¿qué haría Xaldin para escapar de esta?**_

_**-chicos… ¿qué ocurre?- la madre de Saïx estaba preocupada… notaba tanto a su hijo como a Xaldin muy extraños. Además de que ninguno le daba la cara.**_

_**Saïx no resistió más. Mordió el brazo de Xaldin con bastante fuerza y este lo soltó ahí mismo.**_

_**-maldición- **_

_**Se escucharon los gritos de la madre de Saïx, y una mueca de sorpresa apareció en la cara del padre de Xaldin, al observar el estado de ambos chicos.**_

_**-¿qué…?... ¡¿qué ocurrió aquí?!- gritó la mujer entrando en una especie de estado de pánico.**_

_**-mjujuju- Saïx rió, esa típica risa que tenían algunos malos, por lo general dementes, esa en la que no abrían la boca –me asombra nunca hayas dicho nada- Xaldin puso su fría mirada sobre Saïx que estaba siendo abrazado de forma posesiva por su madre, cosa que al parecer le molestaba…**_

_**Su padre fijo la vista en distintos puntos de la casa, en muchos habían manchas de sangre, y Xaldin aún no había soldado el cuchillo que sostenía con soberana fuerza en su mano destruida. Ató cabos.**_

_**-Xaldin estás demente- dijo su padre asustado.**_

_**-es lo más probable, muchos me lo han dicho como no tienes idea-/**_

-¿qué ocurrió luego?- Xemnas no quería seguir presionándolo, Saïx estaba llorando, y alguna vez le había contado que hacía mucho había dejado de hacerlo. Pero tenía que saber que había ocurrido con ese loco.

-costó un poco, por el estado en el que se encontraba Xaldin, amenazaba a todos con que si se acercaban no dudaría en matarlos y descuartizarlos, mi madre llamó a un manicomio, mientras su padre tuvo que golpearlo para poder quitarle el cuchillo, y dejarlo unas horas inconsciente- Saïx suspiró como si se quitara un peso de encima, aún cuando estaba sudando frío –pues a estado encerrado en un manicomio desde hace 5 años, pero no ha mejorado ni un poco, incluso parece como si su demencia aumentara-

-¿cómo lo sabes¿Estás seguro?-

-su padre, sigue con mi madre… él y Xaldin son muy distintos- dijo antes de que Xemnas abriera la boca para replicar algo –y e ido a verlo muchas veces, es un tanto extraño, se pone fatal cuando nos ve, incluso tienen que administrarle sedante…-

-lamento haberte hecho recordar eso-

-no te preocupes por eso, él lo dijo: -cada vez que te observes a un espejo, lamentarás haberme hecho esto-, si bien no lo lamentó, es cierto que cada vez que me observo a un espejo veo esta mierda de X… de Xaldin… y maldigo ese estúpido día. Me alegra haberle hecho eso, no quiero ni imaginar que habría estado pasando luego de eso. No me importa la estúpida cicatriz, sino la razón de tenerla… es mi dueño- Saïx apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

-la razón de que te entristezca y te moleste esa cicatriz, no es por estar ahí ¿sino el significado que tiene?- Xemnas lo miró preocupado, y con un matiz de tristeza en sus ojos, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-si- dijo Saïx en un murmullo.

-cambiemos eso… que te parece si en vez de X de Xaldin… ¿es X de Xemnas?- Xemnas miró al frente sin querer notar como se pondría Saïx, no sabía como reaccionaría ante lo que había dicho por impulso, y por tratar de sanar a su niño.

Saïx abrió los ojos sorprendido, fijó su vista en la ventana de la puerta y el reflejo de su cara en la misma _–"X… ¿de Xemnas?"-_ pensó. No sabía que era lo que sentía en ese mismo momento. Era una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, y otros sentimientos… pero si pensaba en aceptar la propuesta… se sentía libre, sentía como si se quitara una gran carga de encima.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir, aquellas que en 5 años no había soltado, en un solo día habían salido, y no una, sino dos veces. Aunque en este momento no querían indicar que eran producto de una enorme tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Aquella encontrada al lado de Xemnas.

-yo… si… quiero que sea X de Xemnas- dijo apenado.

Xemnas giró la cabeza hacia él, notando esa sonrisa que le encantaba en su niño, esa que pocas veces sacaba a relucir, pero que al menos aumentaba cuando estaba con él.

Tomó su cara con las manos y beso las lágrimas, quitándolas de la cara del menor, algo que lo descolocó un poco.

-ne ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- llevaban varios minutos en el carro, Xemnas iba a irse, pero Saïx contándole su historia, hizo que su atención se centrara solo en él.

-¿podemos ir a tú casa?- preguntó Saïx dudoso, de repente había adquirido una extraña actitud demasiado uke, demasiado tierno según lo vio Xemnas, lo desconcertó, pero no quiso decir nada.

-de acuerdo-

-sabes, mis papás dijeron querían conocerte- Xemnas frenó de golpe, por poco Saïx se clava contra el vidrio -¡¿estás loco?!-

-¡¿qué me quieren conocer?!- preguntó Xemnas nervioso, como aquel que va a conocer a sus suegros para pedir la mano de su novia, y que sabe de antemano que no lo aceptarán.

-si, y saben que me llevas 10 años y que eres chico, así que ni te preocupes por eso- dijo Saïx dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ese chico retraído y demasiado frío, estaba cambiando demasiado.

-de acuerdo- dijo resignado Xemnas.

* * *

**y así ha acabado el segundo capi**

**Xemnas¡¿cómo has podido escribir eso?! espera te agarre... **

**(corre en modo chibi y se esconde tras Cloud) Cloud siempre me defenderá n.n, es mi lindo y kawai sempai n.n**

**Cloud: u///u**

**Axel¿por qué en tus fics siempre hay un acosador y un violador?**

**esa duda los atormentará por siempre n.n**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**n.nU**

**Saïx: bien agradecer a los... bueno... al review de Nebyura**

**Sora: y a aquellas que dejaron reviews en la página de Amor-Yaoi**

**Sephiroth: el próximo capítulo se titula "Del odio al amor solo hay un beso"**

**Roxas: que sin falta será subido el sábado que viene**

**no... el sábado que viene es Carnaval... no voy a poder subirlo **

**Riku: entonces estará para el viernes o para el martes, eso depende...**

**si... por cierto... ¡espera te agarre nii-chan!... que malo eres por no dejarme reviews TT.TT**

**Axel: compréndelo, no le gusta el yaoi**

**bien u.u... por cierto vean sus fics n.n, actualmente hace un Crossover de Kingdom Hearts y Naruto, vayan a su profile: David.Uzumaki**

**Sephiroth: esperemos sigan leyendo, y esta loca agradece sus reviews**

**Cloud: y también a aquellos que no dejan reviews pero que aún así leen n.n**

**ja ne!!!**

**!" VeRo.SaSuKe.UcHiHa "!**


	3. Del odio al amor hay solo un beso

buenu he aquí el capi 3 n.nU... se que me tarde... pero...

Riku: aquí va la historia u.u

¬¬

Roxas: se suponía tenía que estar para el sabado pasado, pero además de que fue Carnaval, se le dañó el internet y estuvo como una semana sin él

andaba paranoica y todo TT.TT... por no decir que autista n.nU

Cloud: luego se suponíá tenía que subirlo ayer, pero tuvo una fiesta y llegó tarde y... se puso a jugar un nuevo juego: Devil May Cry 3

Dante es sexy!!!

Sephiroth: bien pasando de eso, empecemos:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**** Del odio al amor hay solo un beso**

Un pelirrojo y un rubio se encontraban en la casa del primero. Estaban sentados en un sillón, viendo películas y comiendo cotufas. **(N/a: cotufas, palomitas de maíz, como quieran llamarle)**

El pelirrojo trataba de meterle algo de mano al segundo, que prestaba cero atención a lo que este hacía.

Se rindió en su tarea de tratar de pervertir un poco al menor, suspiró resignado y se enfurruñó en el asiento.

-sabía acabarías dándote por vencido- Roxas se giró mirando a Axel, que estaba cruzado de brazos.

Axel le tiró varias cotufas y Roxas se las quitó de encima riendo. No pudo evitar sacarle una sonrisa al mayor.

-baka-

-tú eres mucho más baka-

-si, pero soy TU baka- dijo Axel haciendo mucho énfasis en el tu.

Axel se acercó hasta Roxas, que quedo pegado al apoyabrazos del sillón y con el pelirrojo invadiendo su espacio personal.

Axel repartió besos por aquel blanco cuello. Roxas gimió quedito.

Sin querer quedarse atrás Roxas metió sus manos bajo la camisa negra de Axel. Las pasó por aquel abdomen tan bien formado e incluso por su espalda. Simplemente no podía dejar de tocar y a acariciar a aquel que repartía besos.

-Roxas... me estás calentando-

De repente un ruido se escuchó desde la puerta de la sala.

-chicos, se les agradece las muestras de cariño para cuando no este- dijo una mujer pelirroja que entraba a la sala como si nada.

-serás corta nota madre- Axel se separó de Roxas molesto, y este apenado y sonrojado se arregló las ropas. Trató de saludar a la madre de Axel, pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna. Nadie volvió a hablar.

Pasados unos minutos la película acabó, pero nadie emitía palabra alguna. Axel deseaba su madre se fuera para pervertir un tanto al rubito, pero no se la estaba haciendo fácil.

-Roxas-chan- Roxas sonrió ante esa forma tan amable con la que su suegra solía dirigirse a él -¿cómo soportas a un pervertido pirómano como mi hijo?-

-¡mamá!- dijo Axel indignado.

-no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira- la mujer lo ignoró como si nada fijando su vista en Roxas.

-pues… simple paciencia- a Roxas le bajó una gotita por la nuca. Vaya madre la que tenía su koi, ya ni se extrañaba que fuera así.

Axel los miró enojados a los dos y sin decir palabra alguna se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras hasta dar con su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

-tsk, menudo hijo…- la mujer se paró dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando completamente solo a Roxas en aquella amplia sala.

Sin saber que hacer el rubio se dispuso a subir las escaleras. No tardó mucho en dar con la habitación de Axel, se sabía aquella casa de memoria, había ido millones de veces ahí.

Tocó la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó un leve –adelante-. Roxas entró y cerró la puerta tras él. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama con una foto en las manos.

-¿aún tienes esa foto?- Roxas lo dijo sorprendido.

-si, baka…- aquella foto la habían tomado sin permiso. Pero significaba el comienzo de todo. En ella salían Roxas y Axel besándose, Roxas con el ceño fruncido y Axel mirando levemente la cámara enojado.

Había sido Sephiroth quien había tomado esa foto. Fue en una fiesta, jugando el conocido juego de la botellita, donde a Axel le había tocado besar a Roxas y aunque ambos se negaron, igualmente tuvieron que besarse.

_**/Varios chicos se encontraban sentados en círculo en el piso, habían unas treinta personas. Se encontraban en la casa de Sephiroth.**_

_**-bien, quien no quiera jugar a la botellita que se salga de una, luego nada de no me voy a besar con "ese"- dijo Sephiroth –además que se valen besos entre chicos y chicas, están avisados- acabó diciendo.**_

_**En el círculo quedaron unas 18 personas tras escuchar el mensaje.**_

_**-menuda bola de cobarditas- dijo Sephiroth resignado haciendo girar la botella.**_

_**La misma se detuvo, quedando el pico apuntando a Sephiroth y la parte de abajo a Cloud.**_

_**-truncaste la botella- dijo Cloud cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**-si, mira que casualidad haya salido precisamente ustedes dos y a la primera- dijo Riku con fastidio.**_

_**-ya te tocará con Sora, Riku-baka- Sephiroth se acercó hasta donde estaba Cloud al otro extremo. Agarró a Cloud de la cintura y este se quedó sin hacer nada, solo esperando sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Cosa que ocurrió al instante. Sephiroth apretó el agarre y profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de Cloud durante algunos minutos.**_

_**Sephiroth se separó dejando un hilito se saliva entre las bocas de ambos, y pasó su lengua por el mismo.**_

_**-hay menores de edad presentes, las escenas porno para otro momento- dijo Axel en broma.**_

_**-te gusta cagar mis momentos de protagonismo ¿no?- Sephiroth volvió a su puesto refunfuñando.**_

_**-sabes… tú y Cloud deberían terminar yéndose a una cama- dijo Riku.**_

_**-eso podría pasar de no ser porque cierto chico no quiere- Sephiroth miró a Cloud enfadado.**_

_**-tsk, eres un pervertido de mierda¿quién sabe que cosas malas le harías a este cuerpo virgen y sin profanar?- dijo Cloud adquiriendo su mejor actitud uke y haciendo le diera una hemorragia nasal a varios. Para ese entonces él y Sephiroth no eran más que amigos, pero se sabía de sobra que al mayor le gustaba Cloud y que lo acosaba de sobremanera. **_

_**Sora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar cierto paquete entre las piernas del peliplateado.**_

_**-si es que ya estás empalmado- siguió riéndose, hasta que su vista se posó en Riku que también tenía un paquete ahí -¡maldito!-**_

_**-bien sigamos- la botella volvió a girar y esta vez quedo apuntando el pico a Roxas y la parte de abajo a Sora.**_

_**-no voy a besar a mi primo-**_

_**-eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Sephiroth fastidiado. Creía haber dejado claro el mensaje anterior.**_

_**-es raro- lo apoyó Sora.**_

_**-mentira-**_

_**-que tú seas un incestuoso, no quiere decir que yo también- dijo Roxas dirigiéndole una mirada de rabia.**_

_**-¿qué mierdas insinúas?- Sephiroth estaba se paraba y golpeaba a Roxas.**_

_**-pues eso, que le vas al incesto, y haces cosas raras con tu primito Riku-**_

_**-¡¿qué?!- Sora gritó ante eso.**_

_**-¿ahora me vas a salir con que nunca te has besado con tu primo?- dijo Riku buscando defenderse.**_

_**-¿y no lo niegas?- dijo Sora indignado.**_

_**-pues no…- **_

_**Roxas se acercó hasta donde Sora, dirigiéndole una mirada de "¿por qué no?... ya verás como luego se arrepiente".**_

_**Tomó del mentón a Sora y besó sus labios con ternura. Se sentía extraño besar a su propio primo, a aquel al que veía como un hermano. Pero podía sentir la mirada de cierto chico de cabellos plateados en su nuca, como si pudiera destrozarla con eso.**_

_**Estuvieron algunos segundos así y se separaron algo apenados. Además Sephiroth empezó a tomar fotos lo que hizo se abochornaran aún más.**_

_**Riku se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a murmurar algo parecido a –ya verá cuando estemos a solas- **_

_**Roxas tomó la botella, sintió algo raro al girarla, como un presentimiento, en el que sentía le tocaría con alguien que simplemente odiaba.**_

_**Y así fue.**_

_**El pico quedó apuntando Axel y la parte de abajo a Roxas.**_

_**-¡ni loco me beso con ese!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su rabia aumentara.**_

_**-que sincronizados- dijo Saïx por primera vez en lo que iba de juego.**_

_**-¡cállate!- ambos apuntaron a Saïx que se limitó a arquear una ceja ante la extraña actitud de ambos.**_

_**-¡deja de decir lo mismo que yo!... ¡cállate!... ¡maldición!- ambos se cruzaron de brazos y todo veían la escena entre divertido y extrañados.**_

_**-dije que nada de peros- se limitó a decir Sephiroth, tomó su cámara entre sus manos y la preparó para la foto.**_

_**-he dicho que no, y no es no- dijo Axel.**_

_**-y yo he dicho que si, así que lo haces ¡y punto!- le gritó Sephiroth.**_

_**-tsk- **_

_**-si no me veré en la obligación de mostrar ciertas fotos en las que sales…- Axel corrió a donde Sephiroth y tapó su boca.**_

_**-prometiste no mostrar esas fotos- lo miró ceñudo.**_

_**-pues si no quieres lo haga, besa a Roxas, se nota un tensión sexual tremenda entre los dos- a Axel se le desencajó la mandíbula.**_

_**-pagarás por esto teñido- **_

_**-mi cabello es cien por ciento natural, no como el tuyo, artificial- dijo burlón Sephiroth.**_

_**Axel se acercó hasta donde Roxas que levantó una ceja extrañado.**_

_**-mi dignidad y orgullo están en juego, así que prefiero besarte rubito-**_

_**-no me llames rubito, baka-**_

_**Axel se acercó hasta Roxas y tomó su cara con sus manos. Se acercó despacio a él, como si quisiera alargar el momento en que se diera el contacto entre sus labios lo más que pudiera.**_

_**Posó sus labios sobre los de Roxas, como si el simple toque fuera a quemarlo. Roxas tenía el ceño fuertemente marcado, y Axel dirigió su mirada enojada a un lado, donde se topó con un flash, de la dichosa cámara de Sephiroth. Pero al sentir aquellos labios delgados y con sabor a fresa, no pudo evitar desearlos.**_

_**Como si no fuera conciente de sus actos Axel bajó una de sus manos al cuello de Roxas mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar una de sus mejillas. Con la mano que se encontraba en su cuello empujó la cabeza de Roxas contra la suya.**_

_**Roxas tampoco sabía lo que hacía, los labios del mayor eran tan carnosos y tan apetecibles, deseaba profundizar aquel beso, por mucho que lo negara. Pasó sus manos por los hombros de Axel y las juntó tras la espalda de este, empujándolo contra si.**_

_**Y como si los pensamientos de Roxas fueran órdenes, Axel profundizó el beso que tanto anhelaba el rubio. Metiendo su lengua en la boca del contrario, Axel exploraba la boca de Roxas con aquel músculo. **_

_**Axel recostó a Roxas en el piso, ignorando todos aquellos silbidos y abucheos que se escuchaban lejanos a los oídos de ambos.**_

_**Apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro seguía en la nuca de Roxas. **_

_**Parecía como si aquello que conocían como oxígeno y que era vital para poder vivir, no existiera para ninguno de los dos.**_

_**Claro, una cosa era que pareciera no existir, otra muy distinta era que fuera absolutamente necesario. Tras unos minutos Axel se separó de Roxas que tenía los ojos cerrados.**_

_**-"se ve tan mono de uke"- pensó Axel sonriendo, estaba empezando a pensar cosas pervertidas con aquel que se encontraba debajo de él.**_

_**-ya puedes quitarte- Roxas empujó a Axel y se paró, el pelirrojo cayó a su lado. **_

_**Ambos sentían algo extraño tras ese beso, como si algo muy oculto hubiera aparecido. Una sensación nueva para ambos y un tanto difícil de explicar con simples palabras.**_

_**-casi se montan un lemmon ahí- dijo Saïx burlesco.**_

_**Roxas se sonrojó apenado y Axel desvió la mirada avergonzado.**_

_**-baka- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. / **_

-si, luego el tonto de Sephiroth me restregó la foto en la cara- dijo Axel resignado.

-je, no pensé aún la tuvieras, a mi nunca me dio una- Roxas se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-y pensar que del odio al amor hay solo un beso- dijo Axel gracioso recibiendo un almohadazo por parte del menor.

-baka… me gusta esa foto… regálamela… onegai- pidió Roxas.

-ne, lo siento pero no… esa foto representa el inicio de nuestra rara relación… además te apuesto que Sephiroth aún la tiene guardada-

-luego se la pediré… ¿recuerdas luego que en el Instituto todos decían que habíamos tenido sexo en mitad de una fiesta en casa de Sephiroth y con 30 personas viendo?-

-serán exagerados… aunque tras una semana de eso te enojaste un montón y fuiste a reclamarme, recuerdo te callé con un beso- dijo Axel. Roxas se sentó en un hueco que había entre las piernas de Axel, y este lo abrazó desde atrás.

-y dijiste que me amabas… y también que me callara y dejara de quejarme- dijo Roxas indignado.

-pues de no ser por que hice eso, tú nunca hubieras dado el primer paso-

-pudiste haberlo hecho más delicado... ¿y cómo sabes que no hubiera hecho nada?... de no ser porque fui a reclamarte, tú tampoco hubieras hecho nada- Roxas se volteó y empujó a Axel sobre la cama, quedando sentado sobre su pelvis.

-quien sabe…-

-por cierto… ¿Qué tenían las fotos con las que te chantajeó Sephiroth para que me besaras?- preguntó Roxas de forma inocente.

-eso querido Roxas…- Roxas esperaba ansioso la respuesta –es algo de lo que no te vas a enterar- Axel se sentó aún con Roxas sobre sus piernas, besó sus labios, un corto beso, y lo tiró con algo de delicadeza a la cama, levantándose rápido y corriendo a la puerta, salió por ella riendo y cerrándola tras de si.

-¿qué?… ¿qué diablos?- preguntó Roxas confundido –¡vuelve aquí Axel!- Roxas salió corriendo por la misma puerta.

* * *

**bien aquí a acabado el capi 3 n.n**

**Roxas: sigo con las dudas de que tenían esas fotos ¬¬ **

**Axel: n.n**

**Riku¿por qué Sora se besó con Roxas ¬¬? **

**porque yo soy la ama suprema del fic, y se hace lo que yo digo n.n... aunque la pareja no me gusta... pero solo por joderlos un rato lo hago n.n**

**Cloud¿y por qué si este capi era Axel/Roxas tiene también Sephiroth/Cloud? o.o?**

**porque adoro la pareja, el capi que viene está dedicado al Riku/Sora, y también tiene Sephiroth/Cloud n.n **

**Sephiroth: genial n.n**

**Saïx: bueno gracias a Nebyura y oOo Sanctuary oOo por sus reviews**

**que sepan que me hacen muy feliz cuado recibo reviews n.n... y también gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en Amor-Yaoi**

**Xemnas: el próximo capítulo se llama "Dance Dance Revolution"... **

**pero no es seguro esté para este sábado, ya veremos n.n... cuidense... ja ne!!!**

**!" VeRo.SaSuKe.UcHiHa "!**


End file.
